parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
The Birth of Matt
'The Birth of Matt '''is the second overall story arc of Parker Lot, that began on January 6, 2010 and ended on January 31, 2010, taking up most of the month of January. The comic will be written and created by BuddyComics, who called it "simply brilliant" and "one of the best works I've ever made". The comic will go from the thirty-first to the thirty-seventh order due to three whole comics being cut out. The comic that followed this was the next, "Matt on the Moon", about Matt's trip to the Moon that came months later. The comic deals with Matt learning the story of his birth after just asking his father for his birth certificate. The comic features two new characters, the family doctor Dr. Russo and Scooter's father, Dr. Williams. In the scenes that were cut, another character named Principal Fredericks would have made his first appearance in the comic. The same scene with Principal Frederick would also feature cameos from recurring characters. The comic got five star ratings and positive reviews on sites it was uploaded to. Plot Matt comes to his parents, asking for his birth certificate, which he needs for a project in Mrs. Scald's class. Mr. Parker remembers the story of Matt's birth, distracting him from Matt's request. Matt then complains about having another story arc. The comic then cuts to 1997, the year of Matt's birth, and Mrs. Parker has news for Mr. Parker that she is pregnant. He then cries, which she thinks he's crying for joy, as he's actually crying sad tears. Ten months later, Mr. Parker awakes with a headache until Mrs. Parker goes into labor. He then claims that it's always about her and he reluctantly drives her over to Dayon City Hospital. He rushes her into the lobby, where Dr. Williams is working at the front desk. Mr. Parker then tells Dr. Williams what is happening and the hospital gets her a stretcher. Mrs. Parker tells her husband that she loves him, but he's busy pushing her cart for fun. The Parkers then enter Dr. Russo's hospital room where he begins the birth process. Mrs. Parker then calms herself down by saying that she is just simply having a child to which she then starts screaming as Dr. Russo tells her to push for her child to come out. Matt is then born, to his parents, with Mrs. Parker very ecstatic after conceiving him. They then try to decide the name for the baby, to which the news suggests the name Matt as they call it a good name for a male child. Mrs. Parker then says that she always liked the name Matt. Mr. Parker ends the story and Matt asks for his birth certficate again, but Mr. Parker forgets why he told the story. Characters *Matt Parker *Wally Parker *Susan Parker *Dr. Williams (first appearance) *Dr. Russo (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first story of Parker Lot to take place before the comic itself. *This is also the first comic with the expanded schedule on Sundays and Wednesdays. *Dr. Russo, the family doctor, makes his first appearance as a younger version of himself. *Scooter's father, Dr. Williams, makes his first appearance as a cameo in the hopsital. *This was also one of the first comics to break the fourth wall. *Three whole comics were cut due to certain issues and one would have introduced Principal Fredericks. Principal Fredericks was later introduced the comic "Alive", which actually happened to be made after the first draft of "The Birth of Matt" was finished. He would make an appearance in a later story, however. *Other characters, Mrs. Scald and BuddyComics, were also in one of the cut comics. *In the original version, such as the promo, Mr. Parker looked like his current age but in the final cut, he has a goatee and longer hair. This also was Jim's look in the future in Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure. *In the comic, Dr. Russo, has longer hair and looks taller than he does in regular comics. Cultural references *The title is a reference to the painting, ''The Birth of Venus. *Dr. Russo seems to resemble actor Groucho Marx or the video game character, Mario. Reception After completing the script, BuddyComics called it "simply brilliant" and "one of the best works I've ever made". The comic got five-star ratings on DrunkDuck and many favorites on deviantART and the other websites Parker Lot appears on. The comic also recieved positive reviews, praising it for its wonderful sight gags and humor. External links *http://buddycomics.deviantart.com/art/The-Birth-of-Matt-Promo-Image-140218578